Wait, I'm a GIRL?
by hetaliagirly
Summary: America accidentily changes himself into a girl with one of England's spell books. Now she has to endure three whole weeks as a girl. Luckily England is there to help her... Well most of the time at least.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. I hope you guys like this one… It is just something that came to mind, and I decided to write a story about it!

-England's POV-

I was sitting in the meeting room, waiting for the meeting to begin. I was the only one here so far, so I pulled out my spell book and began to read. I chuckled when I found a spell for gender- crossing.

"Yo England!"

I sighed, turning around to face America. "What?"

"Wha' cha readin'?"

"My spell book."

He laughs, taking the book off the table and reading the spell for gender- crossing out loud.

"America! Stop!" but it was too late. With the blink of an eye, America had become a girl.

She had no glasses and slightly darker hair, which touched, about her shoulders now. Her clothes were way too big for her now. She was clueless to being a girl.

"Hey! I lost weight!"

I smirked. "It's all in your chest now."

She looked down at her boobs. "WHAT! WHERE DID THESE THINGS COME FROM!"

"You're a girl now. Sit down. We'll go shopping for some better fitting clothes after the meeting."

He pouted. "Why can't you just change me back into a guy?"

"It wears off in three weeks. See?" I pointed to the tiny script underneath the spell.

"You mean I have to wait for three WHOLE weeks!"

I nod, just as the other countries begin to enter the room.

"Honhonhon. England brought a friend." France snickered.

"Ve~ who's that, England!" Italy bounced over to get a better look at America.

"It's-" I started

"Dudes! It's me! The HERO!" America butted in.

"Oui, I don't think so, mon amour," France says, taking America's hand and kissing it.

"Yuck! France that's disgusting!" He tried to pull away, and was failing.

"SHUT UP!" Germany roared above all of the chatter on my 'lady friend'.

We were all immediately quiet. America finally got away from France, and disturbingly sat in my lap.

"Don't let him touch me Artie." America mumbled, with the puppy dog look on that I couldn't resist.

I felt my face heating up. All the other countries were giggling at America and me but took their seats.

"Where is America- san?" Japan piped up.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" America practically screamed.

"Well she sure has a big mouth." Greece mutters.

"I DO NOT!" she says, offended.

"I can fix that." I say quickly, covering her mouth with a strip of duct tape.

"MMGH!"

I shush her, placing her back in her own seat. She rips the duct tape off, looking pissed.

"Let's get this meeting over with, aru." China squeaks.

After the meeting, and America's way to help bring Democracy to the rest of the world, the countries began to either leave or walk over to America to ask her questions to see if she really was the nation or not.

"What is my human name, aru?"

"Yao."

"What is my nickname for Angleterre?"

"Black Sheep of Europe."

"What is your favorite food?"

"Hamburgers."

The questions just kept coming, and I could tell that it looked like America was going to either fall asleep or explode with anger.

"Who am I?"

"Who?"

Canada sighed. I hoisted up America, and slung her over my shoulder.

"Time to leave."

"Honhonhon good luck, Angleterre.

I blushed. "I'm not going to do anything to my broth- sister."

Everyone left in the room laughed, as I carried America out to my car.

"Hey Artie?"

"My name is Arthur."

"Thanks."

"For what?" I looked at her sitting in the passenger's seat.

"For getting me out of that pop quiz."

I chuckled. "Sure."

**A.N. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Feel free to comment! It is encouraged. If you don't, I will sick France on you… And we all know how that will end.**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey everyone. Thanks for the comments! Tee hee, enjoy~

-America's POV-

My boobs bounced every single time the car went through a pothole. It is really irritating. Britain was listening to this weird radio station. It was something like 'smooth jazz' or something like that. So I changed it for him. Hard metal rock was way better.

"What is this?" He yelled over the totally awesome guitar solo.

"Music!"

He sighed, pulling into the mall. I got out, running over to his side, practically jumping with excitement.

"Can we get something to eat first?" I whined. "I'm hungry."

"Yes. We can get something first." He paused. "But no complaining about the stores we have to go to."

I thought about it. "What stores to we have to go to?"

He smirks. "You have to agree on it first."

"Fine! I won't complain!" I groaned.

"You need a bra."

"A WHAT! I'm not getting a-" I remembered that I couldn't complain.

"Come on. Let's go stuff you with whatever food is up there."

"Alright!"

He smiled.

"Hey!"

We walked into the large mall, and the first thing I thought of was, 'FOOD'! The wonderful smells had me almost floating in the air to get towards them. Arthur saw my blissful face, and clapped in front of my face to get my attention.

"Hello? You there?

"Yeah, sorry. Wha' cha need?"

"What would you like me to call you?"

I thought for a minute. The first woman pilot came to mind. "Amelia."

"Alright, Amelia. Where do you want to eat?"

"There!" I pointed to a McDonalds.

"Of course you do."  
I ran off, leaving Britain to follow, really slow, behind.

"HURRY UP!"

He shakes his head. "It's like you're more energetic!"

I giggle. Wait. I giggled?

"What was that?" Arthur questioned.

"I think it was a giggle."

After we got our food, I sat down and began to scarf down my food while Britain was reading. _Again._

"What is up with you and reading?"

"It's good to read. But you wouldn't know. You probably can't even read."

I stiffened. "Can too."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."  
I carefully took the book. "I can't read as a girl."

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"I know." I replied, handing back the book.

A.N. stupid ending, I know. I was just trying to get this chapter done so I could write more of 'Goodbye Brother' for Andii Shadows.


End file.
